Cloud, always in the Sky
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Cloud, selalu mengisi Sky - begitu juga Sky, yang selalu menopang adanya Cloud / "Aku ingin menjadi langit," / "Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku untuk menjadi Cloud untukmu?" / "Aku kuat, bukankah aku ini Sky, yang selalu menopang keberadaanmu Cloud?" / YeWook! / Yaoi / Oneshoot! / DLDR /


~ Cloud, always in The Sky ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

YeWook © GOD, Theirselves, SMEnt, Their Family, CloudSomnia, and MINE! #slapped This Fic is Mine~

Length : OneShoot Fic

Warning : Typos, OOC, YAOI!

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

"Haahh, haahh . . ." Namja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi caramelnya tetap tak bisa menangkap sebentuk bangunan ataupun tanda-tanda lain yang menunjukkan adanya sebuah petunjuk jalan untuknya.

Rasanya ia mau mengutuk apapun atau siapapun yang berani mengusulkan permainan bodoh ini ketika mereka dalam kegiatan berkemah. Tak tahukah mereka, namja itu memiliki kelemahan untuk mengingat jalan? Atau bisa dibilang, jika ia buta arah. Dan dia sekarang tersesat, ditengah hutan, di malam hari!

Keringat tak bisa berhenti mengucur dari dahinya. Sedari tadi rasanya ia sudah melewati jalan yang sama selama 4 kali dan tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluarnya. Matanya sudah berair. Ia ketakutan. Suara binatang malam yang berada disekelilingnya membuatnya begitu takut untuk melangkah kemanapun. Tapi ia ingin secepatnya keluar dari hutan ini.

Kegelapan menyelimutinya dari segala arah. Ia tak membawa senter karena memang begitu perjanjiannya. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu keras kepala ingin memenangkan permainan konyol ini. Bertahan selama setengah jam di hutan tanpa membawa apapun, bahkan ponselnya pun tak diperbolehkan dibawa.

Hanya jam tangannya yang bisa berfungsi sebagai senter sekaligus, yang kini masih melingkar di lengan mungilnya. Ryeowook melirik benda itu, ini sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di hutan. Tak adakah salah satu temannya yang berinisiatif untuk mencarinya? Pikirnya panik.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ryeowook membeku. Jantungnya yang semula berdetak cepat kini hampir tak terdengar suaranya. Tangannya, ada yang menahan tangannya. Ryeowook masih tak berani untuk membalikkan kepalanya untuk menengok apa yang menahan pergelangan tangannya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan dingin di pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan nekat akhirnya Ryeowook menoleh perlahan. Melihat sendiri apakah yang menahan tangannya.

Wajahnya memucat seketika. Sebuah tangan, berwarna pucat, menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan cengkeraman cukup kuat. Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Ia ingin menangis dan menjerit sekarang juga.

Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi tak berhasil. Tangan itu menahannya terlalu kuat. Panik, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia mengarahkan jam tangannya yang masih bersinar kearah kegelapan dimana tangan pucat itu menahannya.

"Hei," sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook. Cukup pelan, tapi ditengah keheningan malam seperti ini Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Ia menatap dua buah obsidian yang dibingkai eyeliner sempurna. Tajam, Ryeowook bisa merasakan tatapan itu sangat tajam ketika menatap caramelnya. Seseorang berada disana, seseorang dengan surai hitam lurus dan mata obsidian yang berkilat dalam cahaya.

"Le-lepaskan," cicit Ryeowook, ketakutan. Dia yakin bahwa namja yang, harus diakuinya cukup tampan didepannya itu, bukanlah salah seorang dosen ataupun temannya.

"Ekhem, mianhae," ujar namja itu. Ia melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang digenggamnya. Wajah chubby nya terlihat benar-benar pucat, seperti tak dialiri oleh darah.

Ryeowook masih berdoa didalam hatinya bahwa yang berada dihadapannya adalah manusia, bukan makhluk gaib penunggu hutan. Tapi ayolah Kim Ryeowook, pakai akalmu sejenak, tidak mungkin ada hantu setampan dia, pikir Ryeowook dengan konyolnya.

"Apakah kau tahu, eh maksudku, apakah kau bisa menunjukkan jalan ke perkemahan yang berada di dekat hutan ini?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Ryeowook menggeleng. Otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari perkemahan mana yang dimaksud oleh namja di depannya.

"Oh," namja itu mendesah kecewa. "Hei, sedang apa kau di hutan selarut ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A-aku tersesat," suara Ryeowook bergetar. Sebagai namja ia harus mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar namja yang cengeng. Airmatanya sudah menetes sekarang.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Aigo, apakah aku menyakitimu tadi?" namja itu panik.

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar namja itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis, yang Ryeowook yakin, bisa meluluhkan semua yeoja didekatnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"Mobilku. Tak jauh dari sini. Aku tadi melihat cahaya jam tanganmu, jadi aku memutuskan keluar mobil." jelas namja itu.

"Kau benar-benar manusia?"

Yak! Kim Ryeowook! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, maki Ryeowook dalam hati setelah tidak sengaja keceplosan bertanya seperti itu.

Tanpa diduga oleh Ryeowook, namja didepannya tertawa pelan.

"Apakah-, apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu?" tanyanya terus terang. Memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan geli.

"Ahniyo, aku tak pernah dengar ada hantu yang tampan,"

Yak! Jawaban macam apalagi itu!

Wajah Ryeowook memerah dalam kegelapan. Kenapa otaknya begitu bodoh dan polos saat menjawab barusan. Ia malu karena berbicara sejujur itu.

Namja itu tertawa lagi, matanya menyipit lucu saat ia tertawa. "Vampire cukup tampan loh," godanya.

"Ka-kau vampire?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Hei, astaga aku hanya bercanda kok. Tidak, aku manusia, sungguh. Tak mungkin kan vampire membawa mobil?" ujar namja itu.

Ryeowook memberengut kesal. Ia begitu polos untuk dikerjai saat ini. "Yak, jangan menakutiku,"

"Baiklah, hahaha," jawab namja itu. "Jadi kau mau ikut ke mobilku tidak?"

"Untuk apa?" Ryeowook lagi-lagi memperlihatkan kepolosannya. Errr atau ke-telmi-annya?

Namja itu tersenyum sabar. "Sangat dingin disini, dan kau juga tersesat kan? Lebih baik kita menunggu matahari terbit saja sekalian untuk mencari jalan keluar hutan."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa rasa curiga ia mengikuti langkah namja itu yang membawanya ke sebuah mobil.

.

.

.

"-wook! Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya menengok ke jendela mobil di sampingnya. Terkejut melihat Key, salah satu temannya, berada disana. Mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil, yang membuat Ryeowook bangun barusan.

"Key!" serunya. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan namja lain yang tertidur di kursi kemudi disampingnya yang kini juga mulai bangun.

"Astaga Wookie, kau membuat kami semua kelabakan karena menghilang semalam." adu Key.

"Hei!" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Key keras dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku tersesat semalam dan kalian bahkan tidak segera mencariku." cibirnya.

"Mi-mianhae," ujar Key. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat bersalah.

"Ahni, itu tidak berarti begitu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok." kata Ryeowook cepat-cepat.

"Jinjja?" Key membulatkan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat imut sekarang ini.

"Ne," Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ah annyeong~" Yesung, nama dari namja yang semalam bertemu dengan Ryeowook, ternyata ikut keluar dari mobil. Ia tersenyum menatap Ryeowook dan Key.

"Eh, astaga, Yesung hyung?" pekik Key tak percaya.

Yesung menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aigo, kau Key kan? Lama tidak bertemu." ucap Yesung ramah.

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi keduanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Err apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

Key mengangguk semangat. "Yesung hyung ini kakak sepupuku, Wookie. Tidak kukira kau bertemu dengannya."

Yesung mengangguk. Membenarkan kata-kata Key.

"Aku semalam bertemu dengan Yesung hyung, dia juga ternyata kesulitan menemukan perkemahan kita." ucap Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Kenapa hyung tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Key.

"Hyung tidak tahu kalau kau mengikuti perkemahan ini, Key ah."

"Memangnya ada apa hyung ke perkemahan?" dahi Key berkerut karena bingung. Ia menatap Yesung.

"Oh, aku seharusnya menjadi salah satu panitia perkemahan juga, hanya saja aku punya urusan kemarin, jadi aku bilang aku akan menyusul dengan mobilku sendiri saja pada seonsaengnim." terang Yesung. "Ternyata aku malah tersesat semalam," keluhnya.

Key mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia tertawa kemudian. "Kalian berdua ini ternyata sama-sama tersesat semalam, jodoh ya?"

"Mwo?" mata Ryeowook membulat mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. "Yak! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Kim Kibum!"

"Aish! Jangan memanggil nama lengkapku, Wookie." protes Key.

Yesung tertawa pelan menanggapi candaan Key, tapi diam-diam ia menatap wajah manis Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lain, Key?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Eh? Ah iya, beberapa berpencar untuk mencarimu Wookie, itu atas perintah seonsaengnim, kami kena marah tadi." Key meringis. "Tunggu, aku akan menelepon yang lainnya agar mereka langsung kembali ke perkemahan saja." Key langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Di depan ternyata ada sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, pikir Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu dengan iseng melangkahkan kakinya, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya, bahwa Yesung yang penasaran mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huahhh, pemandangam disini ternyata bagus sekali." ujar Ryeowook senang. Mata caramelnya berbinar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, menatap langit dengan kagum.

Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook dan duduk disamping namja bersuara tenor itu. "Benar," sahut Yesung.

"Hyung kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin melihat pemandangan, sepertimu." Yesung tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook merasa wajahnya agak memanas sekarang, setelah ia melihat senyuman itu. Hei, ada apa ini?

"Ta-tapi kan hanya bisa melihat langit disini."

"Tidak masalah," Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat lehernya terlihat jelas oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya buru-buru. Menatap langit dengan semburat kebiruannya yang indah di pagi hari. Ia menarik napas. Mencium aroma basah pagi hari yang begitu khas. Harumnya pepohonan dan tetesan embun. Mendengarkan kicauan burung sebagai nada yang menemaninya pagi ini. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati pagi hari ini.

"Aku suka langit," ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum.

Yesung menatap wajah manis itu. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir kalau langit itu luas, terlihat tak punya batas, dan melambangkan kebebasan."

"Kau mau tinggal di langit?" Yesung terkekeh.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia masih terus menatap langit. "Tidak. . . Justru aku ingin menjadi langit itu sendiri." jawabnya. "Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan pada orang-orang. Tempat yang luas untuk mereka semua, untuk menopang mereka."

Yesung tertegun menatap Ryeowook. Ia tak berkedip, matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut wajah Ryeowook yang begitu manis.

"Eh?" Ryeowook buru-buru menoleh kearah Yesung yang masih betah menatapinya. "Kenapa diam, hyung? Kata-kataku aneh ya?" ucapnya malu.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok," Yesung mengacak surai madu Ryeowook. Membuat namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, protes karena rambutnya jadi berantakan sekarang.

"Hyung," Ryeowook sibuk merapikan poninya.

"Kalau aku, aku suka awan, cloud," ujar Yesung. "Karena aku ingin melayang dengan bebas di langit. Ingin menjadi ringan seperti awan, bebas tertiup angin kemanapun,"

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Awan begitu polos," komentarnya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak sepolos awan ya," Yesung memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Caramelnya mengerjap imut.

"Karena ini," Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas, lalu nyengir tanpa dosa.

Blush!

Wajah Ryeowook memerah seketika. Ia mematung setelah mendapat kecupan dari Yesung.

"Kalau kau adalah sky, langit, bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan aku menjadi awanmu?" tanya Yesung, ambigu.

Ryeowook mengerjap tak mengerti. "Awanku?"

"Ya," Yesung mengangguk. Semilir angin membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan, tapi justru membuat Yesung terlihat makin tampan. "Bagaimana kalau kalau membiarkanku menjadi cloud, yang mengisi sky?"

Ryeowook masih tetap tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung. Ia hanya memandang obsidian itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Alisnya tertaut karena bingung.

Yesung merasa ia sudah akan mengecup pipi Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya jika saja Key tidak memanggil mereka dan menghentikan pembicaraan tentang langit dan awan itu. Beberapa teman Ryeowook sudah ada yang bersama Key rupanya karena sangat khawatir pada namja mungil itu.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan Yesung untuk membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

Langit, dan awan, suatu yang tak akan terpisahkan bukan?

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

"Cloud!"

"Sky!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook tertawa bersama.

Saat ini adalah sesi permainan. Mereka diminta memberikan nama panggilan yang lain untuk pasangan mereka dalam permainan ini, dan dengan serempak Yesung dan Ryeowook menyebutkan hal tersebut. Mengingat pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi.

Kenapa Yesung bisa ikut dalam permainan ini? Itu karena jumlah peserta yang kurang satu orang untuk permainan berpasangan dan karena Yesung dalam rangka 'dihukum' karena keterlambatannya. Jadi ia diminta berperan sebagai peserta dulu dan akhirnya malah berpasangan dengan namja bertubuh mungil yang ditemuinya semalam itu.

Walau awalnya menggerutu akhirnya Yesung juga bisa menikmati permainan ini.

"Kalian diminta menelusuri jalan berbeda yang telah diberi tanda oleh panitia. Setiap jalan memiliki akhir di sebuah tempat yang berbeda-beda, maka untuk memastikan kalian telah berada ditempat yang benar sesuai jalur awal yang dilewati, masing-masing diminta memotret tempat terakhir dari petunjuk jalan tersebut. Mengerti?" jelas seorang yeoja bersuara nyaring, Jessica.

"Tetapi selama di perjalanan kalian diminta tidak menyebutkan nama asli dari pasangan kalian. Panggilan kalian harus berbeda dari nama asli, sesuai yang baru saja kalian buat. Setiap kali salah memanggil, hal itu harus dicatat di buku notes masing-masing." seorang panitia lainnya memberikan penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Kejujuran dibutuhkan untuk permainan ini! Ingat, kalian harus menuliskan kesalahan itu dengan benar. Bermainlah dengan sportif oke?"

Semua peserta mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ini tidak begitu sulit, pikir mereka. Toh ini hanya permainan saja.

"Baru saja kembali dari hutan aku sudah harus kembali menelusuri hutan lagi," dumel Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Setidaknya kali ini kau bersamaku."

"Hyung kan juga tersesat semalam," Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, menyindir Yesung.

Tapi bukannya marah Yesung malah tertawa pelan. "Setidaknya ada petunjuk jalan, mungkin itu lebih tepat." ujarnya.

"Aku bercanda kok, Cloud," Ryeowook nyengir innocent.

"Aish dasar,"

"Baiklah! Sekarang permainan dimulai! Silahkan mengikuti jalur masing-masing." teriak Jessica.

"Kajja, Cloud!" Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung.

"Hei, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, Sky!" gerutu Yesung.

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

"Apa yang kusuka?" Yesung mulai berpikir.

Ryeowook memgeluh jika ia bosan tadi, jadi namja bertubuh mungil itu memutuskan untuk bertanya-tanya pada partnernya. Mulai dari kuliah sampai apa saja yang Yesung sukai. Ehmm, Kim Ryeowook, kau ini tampak seperti wartawan saja.

Untungnya Yesung tidak keberatan ketika dia ditanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Aku menyukai... mu?" canda Yesung setelah awalnya ia berpura-pura memasang wajah serius.

Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya mperhatikan jalan dan pepohonan di depannya menoleh. Mencubit pinggang Yesung. "Jangan menggombal, Cloud. Bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

"Hey, aww sakit, Sky." Yesung berusaha menghindar, tapi gagal. "Oh kupikir kau menanyakan orang yang kusuka." sahutnya jahil, ia memgerling genit kearah Ryeowook.

"Y-yak!" Ryeowook membuang pandangannya kearah lain, agak malu juga ia diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Yesung.

Semburat merah sudah mulai nampak dilangit. Senja hari ini udaranya benar-benar bagus untuk dinikmati. Yesung dan Ryeowook sedari tadi hanya berjalan santai sambil mengobrol. Mereka menemukan beberapa tanda penunjuk jalan hingga akhirnya keduanya sudah sampai ditempat ini.

Tempat ini seperti jendela pemandangan. Tingginya dataran tempat mereka berpijak sekarang membuat mereka dapat melihat jelasnya hamparan hijaunya perbukitan dan sekitarnya. Menatap antara luasnya langit dan bumi. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Cloud,"

"Hm, ne?" Yesung yang sedang memotret pemandangan di depannya menoleh.

Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya, merasakan sejuknya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya memejam. "Potret aku juga." pintanya.

Yesung tertawa pelan, mengarahkan kameranya pada Ryeowook, yang masih saja dalam posisi seperti itu. "Sky, lihat sini,"

Klik!

Yesung memotret Ryeowook dengan cepat saat namja berparas manis itu membuka matanya. 'Ekspresi yang bagus, begitu polos dan natural,' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Humm lumayan," ujar Yesung singkat.

"Aish, cloud, kemarikan kameranya! Aku mau lihat sendiri,"

"Andwaeyo!" Yesung menjauhkan kameranya dari jangkauan tangan Ryeowook. Membuat namja itu kesal.

"Cloud ah," Ryeowook memakai jurus puppy eyesnya untuk merayu Yesung.

"Akan kuberikan, tapi pejamkan dulu matamu," Yesung mengukir senyum jahilnya saat melihat Ryeowook menuruti permintaannya.

Yesung menaruh kameranya di tangan Ryeowook yang terulur dan dengan secepat kilat mencium pipi Ryeowook. "Nah, itu untukmu, Sky sayang." bisiknya.

Ryeowook tersentak di tempatnya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ia merasa pipinya benar-benar terasa panas. "CLOUD!" teriak Ryeowook. Suaranya yang melengking tinggi terdengar sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Yesung tertawa keras. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu Ryeowook, ia senang sekali mengerjai namja bersurai madu itu. Ia senang melihat tawanya, wajah malu-malunya, dan senyum manisnya. Ya, Yesung menyukai semua itu.

"Kemeramu tidak akan kukembalikan." ancam Ryeowook.

Tapi dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu siapa yang akan takut dengan ancamanmu, Kim Ryeowook?

Yesung terkekeh. "Mau kau apakan kameraku, Sky sayang?"

Ryeowook mendelik sadis pada namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya itu. "Kulemparkan," ujarnya asal. Ia mengambil posisi seolah siap melemparkan kamera digital itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyeringai ke arah Yesung.

Mata obsidian Yesung membulat. "Yak! Hei, Sky," ia berusaha menangkap tangan Ryeowook tapi gagal karena namja itu sudah menarik tangannya menjauh.

Ryeowook terus memundurkan langkahnya. Menatap Yesung dengan senyum mengejek. "Ambil ini kalau kau bisa, Cloud." tantangnya.

"Sky,"

"Ya?" Ryeowook masih saja berjalan mundur.

"Berhenti disitu!" ujar Yesung tegas.

"Apa? Tidak mau!" tolak Ryeowook. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi Yesung, tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Yesung mulai berlari kearah Ryeowook sekarang.

"Eh?"

"Sky, berhenti! Disitu ada..."

"Eh?" Ryeowook mencelos. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya tak bisa mendapatkan pijakan apapun lagi sekarang. Tubuhnya dengan cepat limbung mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi.

"SKY!" Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, Yesung mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga. Berusaha meraih tangan Ryeowook sebelum namja itu benar-benar terjatuh kedalam jurang.

"KYAAA! CLOUD!"

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

Six Months Later

.

Awan, mengikuti gerakan angin yang membawanya. Terlihat begitu ringan, bersih dan polos.

Langit, dimana kau bisa melihat segala jenis keindahan yang bahkan tak bisa kau pahami apa artinya. Tempat bintang-bintang menunjukkan cahayanya. Dan tentu saja, tempat dimana awan bisa mengisinya setiap hari.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sky." bisik seorang namja tampan. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

Ia menyeret koper hitamnya. Melewati berbagai orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat itu.

Incheon.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia baru kembali lagi kesini. Padahal ia tidak pergi selama itu. Melihat langit Incheon dari balik kaca mobilnya membuatnya merasakan perasaan sesak. Dadanya bergemuruh saat ia sadari akhirnya ia bisa berada disini lagi.

Rasa rindu seakan mencekiknya sekarang. Entahlah, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berusaha keluar dari dadanya. Seakan ingin meneriakkan sesuatu.

Yesung melepas kacamata hitamnya saat ia sudah sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Korea.

Ia mulai melangkah, merasakan hangatnya udara musim semi yang menyapanya ditengah bulan april seperti saat ini.

"Lama sekali," suara itu menyapa pendengaran Yesung, sangat pelan sehingga lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Yesung menoleh dengan terkejut. Menatap sosok didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu. Namja bertubuh mungil, dengan surai madu dan mata caramel itu menatapnya balik. Kulitnya terlihat pucat diantara temaramnya sinar rembulan.

"Mi-mianhae," ujar Yesung serak. Suaranya seakan menghilang entah kemana sekarang.

"Jangan menangis, Cloud," namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Peluk aku," pinta Yesung.

"Aku tak bisa," sosok mungil itu terkekeh.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, kau tahu,"

"Aku mengetahui itu setiap saat," jawab Ryeowook kalem.

"Sky,"

"Ya?" Ryeowook mendongak.

"Mari kita berhenti berpura-pura bersikap seperti ini," dengan sekali gerakan Yesung menerjang tubuh manis itu hingga jatuh terlentang.

"Hei!" seru Ryeowook, terkejut. Untung saja tanah dibawahnya berumput cukup tebal sehingga tubunya tidak terlalu sakit karena ulah Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat!" ujar Yesung penuh penekanan. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat.

"Aish babo, aku juga," sahut Ryeowook. Ia balas memeluk tubuh diatasnya.

"Aku hampir gila asal kau tau!"

"Cloud," Ryeowook bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Namja diatasnya itu menangis.

"Aku hampir gila karena kau tak kunjung bangun dari koma mu!" Yesung mengakui.

"Dan sekarang, aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu kau langsung menerjangku begini," keluh Ryeowook.

"Aku belum pernah mengatakannya saat kau sadar, Ryeowookie," Yesung kali ini memanggil nama Ryeowook, bukan lagi kata 'sky' yang biasa digunakannya.

"Apa?" jantung Ryeowook mulai berdebar, yang ia sendiri tak tahu karena apa.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dari tubuh Ryeowook. Menatap caramel itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Cloud," tangan Ryeowook terulur, menyentuh pipi chubby Yesung, menghapus jejak airmatanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." ia tersenyum.

Sebuah perasaan lega memenuhi dada Yesung saat itu. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi!" ujarnya posesif.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu kan?"

"Tapi kau berada diruangan itu sepanjang waktu, dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis tersambung dibadanmu, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati kalau kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi."

Ryeowook terkikik pelan. "Aku sky, aku harus kuat kan? Bukankah aku harus menopang keberadaanmu cloud?" godanya.

"Aku serius," tukas Yesung.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. Menatap manik obsidian Yesung yang terasa begitu tajam. Namja tampan itu sangat takut kehilangannya, dan fakta itu membuat Ryeowook merasa benar-benar telah kembali hidup saat ini.

"Okaay, maaf." Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung dan tersenyum lembut. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher namja itu.

"Yesung menghela napas. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." pintanya.

"Apapun yang kau mau akan kukabulkan, aku berjanji oke?" ucap Ryeowook. "Dan kau harus berjanji untuk selalu ada untukku, bagaimana?"

"Tanpa berjanjipun aku akan melakukannya," Yesung nyengir. "Seumur hidupku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cloud." ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sky." Yesung memagut bibir merah itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Menikmati apapun yang dilakukan Yesung padanya sekarang.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu'

Dibawah sinar bulan purnama malam ini mereka berjanji. Tapi jauh didalam hati masing-masing mereka mengikat janji itu kuat-kuat.

- Bukankah langit terlihat lebih indah jika ada awan yang menhiasinya setiap saat? -

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

~ End ~

.

.

.

.

.

Haiii annyeong semuanya! Adakah yang merindukan saya? *digeplakin*

Mianhae, disela memikirkan story line fanfic saya yang lain ide untuk ff oneshoot ini tiba-tiba hadir di otak saya dan yaah jadilah seperti ini. Ini semua karena banyaknya YeWook moment waktu SS5! Yang berseliweran di otak saya jadinya cuma ide ide baru bikin ff, padahal ff saya yang lainnya aja updatenya sering ngaret *plak* -_-V

Okee buat yang nagih ff saya yang lain mianhae itu semua masih dalam tahap pengerjaan *innocent face* dan saya sedang berusaha mengetiknya. Jadi harap menunggu hehe...

Sejujurnya saja mau bikin ini jadi sad ending loh *nyengir iblis* tapi ngga jadi berhubung saya ini sangat sensitif perasaannya(?) jadi saya baru mikirin endingnya aja mata saya udah berkaca-kaca -_- jadilah happy ending begini ._.

Padahal menurut saya kalau sad ending bakal lebih dapet feelnya tapi ya sudahlah saya juga ngga tega bikin sad ending buat YeWook .-.

Yaah akhir kata, saya minta reviewnya ne? ^^

See you~~


End file.
